Homecoming Queen
by SMCKI10
Summary: Once upon a time she was a homecoming Queen, now she's just a girl looking for someone to love. He was once a teacher holding onto a fairytale, now he's a man who must face his past and make a choice. Quinn/Will.


_**A/N:**_ Long time no post. lol. Life has been crazy here, but i have found time to fall in love with a new fandom and a few new couples. I started watching Glee because a friend kept talking about it at Dragon *Con so i gave in and watched it. I instantly fell in love with Finn/Rachel but as the season goes on that love has lessen and i've fallen for a couple that is compteley AU and probly never going to happen. But their a awesome couple to write Fanfic for and that is Quinn/Will. Also thanks to Sam for being my beta and the person who puts up with all my random texts and IM's. I think that's everything so please read and review! It would mean a lot!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just parts of the plot. :D I don't own the song either. Hinder does

_**It's been five years since Ive seen her face  
She's the holy ghost lost without a trace  
And now were left with the what ifs  
It's been five years since she left for LA**_

Will Shuster looked around at the bar that he had found himself in for some reason. It had been five years since he had stepped foot in Lima, he had left when the original New Directions graduated. He had been offered a position in New York chorographer and arranging musicals and such. So he had left Lima behind till now, he had been asked back to work on the new traveling Broadway show that just happened to be opening in Lima. So that's how he had found himself in this club just a few blocks from the school. He wasn't really paying attention to the singer and dancers on stage till one voice caught his attention.

"_She sits in her corner  
Singing herself to sleep  
Wrapped in all of the promises  
That no one seemed to keep  
She no longer cries to herself  
No tears left to wash away  
Just diaries of empty pages  
Feelings gone astray  
But she will sing_

Chorus:  
Till everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I´ll burn it all down  
As my anger reign  
Till everything burns

Ooh, oh

Walking through life unnoticed  
Knowing that no one cares  
Too consumed in their masquerade  
No one sees her there  
And still she sings

Chorus:  
Till everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I´ll burn it all down  
As my anger reign

Till everything  
Everything burns  
Everything burns  
Everything burns  
Watching it all fade away  
All fade away  
Everyone screams  
Everyone screams  
Watching it all fade away

Ooh, ooh

Till everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning down their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reign

Till everything burns  
Ooh, ooh  
Everything burns  
Watching it all fade away  
Ooh, ooh  
Everything burns  
Watching it all fade away" as the music faded away he couldn't believe who he was seeing. There was no way this black-haired scantly clad girl was Quinn Farbay but the voice told him it was. He hadn't seen her since the day he had walked away from her. That day was one of his biggest regrets, it had caught him off guard. Looking back it shouldn't have, the signs had been there but he had ignored them pretending it was just a crush. But the years had taught him it was so much more then that. He watched as she handed the mic off to someone and made her way to the bar. She sit down beside him, not noticing him once.

**She's an angel with a dirty face  
And it seems to me  
She's a causality of all the pressure  
That we put on her  
And now we've lost her for good  
It's such a shame shame shame  
That our homecoming queen  
Was a lot like you and a lot like me  
And she never walked on water  
Guess no one really saw her**

"That's a long away from Bad Romance." He said quietly.

She turned to him her eyes wide with shock. "Wil—Mr. Shue"

"It's just Will now Quinn I haven't been a teacher for years." He said as the bartender slid her a beer.

"What are you doing back in this one horse town?"

"The musical I'm choreographing is opening here." They sit there is silence for a while.

"I thought you left, headed to L.A. with Puck."

"I did, but Puck decided being in New York with Man-hands was more important."

Will thought briefly about telling here that puck and Rachel had burned out after a few months and Rachel was now engaged to Finn. But that knowledge may push her further away.

"So I packed up and moved back here, there was nothing for me in L.A. so I came back here. I found myself in the McKinley choir room, that's the last place I remember being truly happy. I stayed with the Hummel's for a few weeks but it was to hard, seeing Beth but not being a part of her life. So I got a job here and got a apartment and five years later here we are."

"You never went to college?"

"Couldn't afford it."

"So you work here? And your okay with that?" He asked as the bartender passed her another beer.

"Yep. This is my life, ain't it grand." She said with a laugh.

"Your better then this Quinn."

"Correction I used to be better then this. Then I got pregnant, gave up my baby, and feel in love with my teacher who didn't fall back." She said glaring at him.

"I did fall in love with you Quinn." He said quietly moving closer to her.

"You had a funny way of showing it!"

"I was confused Q. You were 18, you were my student and we had both been through so much. How was I supposed to know it was more then a crush?"

"Wasn't it? I mean a crush is someone who doesn't love you back right?"

"I loved you Q I just couldn't tell you then. I was fooling myself, then finally a couple years ago I faced up to my fear. But by the time I did, you were long gone." He watched as she played with her beer trying to force the tears back. He placed his hand over hers.

"Whatever trouble your in I can help you. We can have a new life Q a better life."

"That's a nice thought Will but we both know that's not true. We can't go back to what we were. We're not those same people anymore. No matter how much we want to be."

"We can be new people, better people." She sit there silent for a few minutes thinking of the life she had had before, before giving in to drugs, before giving everything up for Puck, before falling for Will, before giving up Beth. But then other thoughts filled her head. The memories of Will kissing her then running as fast as he could out the door. Memories of Beth minutes before she was taken away. There was no way she could face those things again.

**She was so adored by everyone  
When it came to looks she was next to none  
But loved partying and having too much fun  
Then she hooked up with the wrong someone  
And he promised everything under the sun  
And it seems to me  
She's a casuality of all the pressure  
That he put on her  
And now we've lost her for good  
It's such a shame shame shame  
That our homecoming queen  
Was a lot like you and a lot like me  
And she never walked on water  
Cause no one really saw her  
It's such a shame shame shame  
That our homecoming queen  
Had a lot to prove and so many to please  
She's just somebody's daughter  
Just looking for somebody to love her**

"No we can't Will! Don't you understand I'm not her anymore! I'm not the girl that thought all her problems would go away the minute she gave her baby away. I'm the girl that realized that was the minute that changed everything. Giving up Beth was the worst thing ever, I mean she was inside me for 9 months then within minutes she was gone and I never got to say goodbye. That was hard for me but I hid it, I threw myself into nationals and I pushed the pain away. Then I found myself falling for you, and I tried to resist but I finally gave in. Just to have you walk away. Then the whole Puck fiasco. When I found myself back here I became someone else, I'm not the girl you knew I don't spend my nights dancing in my room and watching musicals hoping to be on Broadway. Instead I spend them with my drug dealer or a random hookup because that's the only way I feel anything anymore. Is either when I'm high or fucking someone. So no we can't be new people."

"Yes we can! In New York no one knows of my ex-wife or babygate or any of it! We wouldn't get any looks because to everyone else we would just be two lovers trying to make it in the city. Not that I care what people think. I love you Q you don't know how many times I wanted to find you, to rip you away from Puck and claim you as mine. But somewhere in the back of mind I shut those thoughts and out and made myself believe that it was some school girl crush instead of love." He said as he leaned forward and kissed her before she could say anything else. To his surprise she kissed back. He pulled back and placed his forehead on hers. "See we can do this."

"No! We can't! Don't you understand I don't need you or anyone! I can do this on my own! I have to do this one my own."

"Q I've waited years to find you again."

"No you've waited years for the Quinn you knew. I'm sorry Will I can't be her, not anymore. It's been nice catching up but I gotta go." She said has she walked off toward a man that Will couldn't figure out if he was a drug dealer, a pimp, or her boyfriend or all three. He watched her go and in his heart he knew the Quinn Farbay he had loved died years ago and left behind was a girl who was trying to find her place in the world and failing at it. As she walked away he thought about her words _I can't be her _he had been holding onto someone who didn't exist anymore. Quinn Farbay was no longer the homecoming queen he needed her to be. But maybe he no longer needed the homecoming queen. He just needed her to be Quinn.

_**Well I never knew you  
Wish I could've saved you  
From losers that drained you  
Before you got strung out  
With so much potential  
How could you let us down  
It's such a shame shame shame  
That our homecoming queen  
Was a lot like you and a lot like me  
And she never walked on water  
Cause no one really saw her  
Shame shame shame**_

One week later as Quinn was packing up her bag to head home she found a package sitting on her dressing table. She opened it to find Singing in the Rain, Wicked and Les Mirabels DVDs wrapped up in a Julliard application and a rehab pamplet. She read the note attached to it.

Q~

You were right we can't go back, no matter how much we want to. But we can make a new future, a future together. I know you're scared, I'm scared too. But we can do this Q I know we can. You may never use these things. But I thought you would get a kick out of seeing Rachel in Wicked and maybe it'll help you remember the girl that's still inside of you. Maybe one day I'll get the chance to meet the new you. You know where to find me.

I will always love you Q,

Will

_**That our homecoming queen  
Had a lot to prove and so many to please  
She's just somebody's daughter  
Just looking for somebody to love her  
She's just somebody's daughter  
**_

She stepped out the cab and straightened her dress, as she looked up at Radio City Music hall. It had been two years since that night in the bar, and after her fight with Will she had found the strength to change her life, She had left Lima and entered rehab. Then when she got out she had started to dance and take classes again. Then a year to the date that Will had found her in the bar she was accepted into Julliard. That's how she found herself here, she had been chosen has one of the dancers for a new musical that would be opening on Broadway in a few months. She walked into the theater and made her way to the auditorium. As she entered the room she seen a familiar face on the stage, it was Will he was talking to some of the other dancers showing them some dance moves. She laughed to herself as she heard what they were dancing to, Bad Romance. She dropped her bag in a seat and walked up the stairs behind Will. She sang the last couple lines of the song and he turned around shocked to see her. He looked at her with wide eyes as he took in her clear eyes, blonde hair, and dance outfit. Within seconds she was in his arms and he was spinning her around. She was no longer the homecoming queen and he was no longer Mr. Shue. But that was okay, because they could just be Quinn and Will something the world had never allowed them to be.

_**Just looking for somebody to love her**_


End file.
